1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic wireless network linking method. In particular, this invention relates to an automatic wireless network linking method with a security configuration and a device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, information has become increasingly digitalized so that a large amount of information is available on the Internet. People use the Internet to search for required data. All kinds of information, including the living information and the scientific information, are available on the Internet. Furthermore, the Internet is a global phenomenon making distance national boundaries increasingly irrelevant. The Internet links the world into a single entity and is used as a communication bridge between nations.
The Internet has developed into a wireless network from a wired network. The Internet can be accessed over a given area connected via wireless radio waves. The space occupied by the wires for a wired network is therefore not required. Furthermore, it is more convenient and flexible for users to use wireless networks.
However, wireless networks need an access point (AP) to provide a wireless network protocol service, address management, and related security algorithms for the system located within its coverage area. In the related technology, each access point has a service set identifier (SSID) to identify a different network. The user sets different SSID in the system to enter a different network. In other words, an SSID is the name of the network. Systems having the same SSID can communicate with each other. There is however, a risk in transmitting data via a network. Therefore, when a user wishes to set the system to use an access point to access a wireless network, he or she needs to set a security configuration to secure the data as it is being transmitted.
In the setting process, the user firstly needs to search for the signal of the access point. The related information (such as a network protocol, an IP address) for the access point is configured in the system. Next, the security configuration is configured. Finally, the system is linked to the access point and the user can use the wireless network service.
Although the complex configuring process has been simplified, it is still difficult for many users. A normal user still spends a lot of time and effort to set the security configuration for the wireless network. Therefore, how to make the system automatically identify and link to the access point and finish the security configuration when the user sets up the wireless network is a desired goal.